Depend on you
by Dahlia G
Summary: Yaoi lemon:..ShuichixRyuichi..: Qué pasa cuando Shuichi se cansa de la actitud confusa de Yuki? Y si quien está ahí para apoyarle es su eterno ídolo? Qué pasa cuando Yuki y Ryuichi se enfrentan por el joven cantante? Summary horrible, lo sé XD
1. Pido demasiado?

Laliho!! Bueno aquí estoy con este Shuichi x Ryuichi, espero que os guste y no me matéis a base de tomatazos xDDDD

Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Maki Murakami, autora de Gravitation.

Una cosa, cuando Ryuichi Sakuma se encuentra en su personalidad infantil, le llamo Ryuichi; en cambio, cuando está en su lado adulto, Sakuma. Ok?? 0

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Capítulo 1 – Pido demasiado?

Shuichi se dirigía a casa tras un duro día de trabajo. Habían grabado el nuevo single de Bad Luck, cosa que les había llevado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Por eso, Shuichi estaba agotado, pero sabía que en cuanto entrase por la puerta de casa y viera a su querido Eiri, se recuperaría enseguida.

Estaba oscureciendo, el viento que acariciaba al joven cantante era cálido y suave. Unas ligeras nubes cubrían el cielo y una blanca luna llena empezaba a iluminar los dorados ojos de cierto escritor que ese hallaba fumando un cigarrillo en la terraza de su domicilio.

Tadaima!! Yuki!!!

Uh... No grites. – contestó el rubio.

Waaa te he hechado de menos Yuki!! Hoy hemos trabajado mucho, estoy rebentado... Mr. K no nos ha dejado descansar hasta que no ha dado la grabación por buena. No sabes cómo nos explota... para negarse ante un manager armado... Pero por fin estoy en casa!! Verdad Yuki??

Has acabado? Me voy a dormir.

Eh? Perdona Yuki! Hablo mucho verdad? Ya me conoces, eh Yuki?

Sí, te conozco. Y por eso me aburres.

Eh? Pero... Yu-Yuki... no pretendía molestarte... yo...

Calla. Te he dicho que me voy a dormir.

Yuki!!

Y así , Eiri dejó a Shuichi solo en la terraza. Había estado todo el día escribiendo su nueva novela, pero no había conseguido redactar nada bueno. Algo le impedía concentrarse, algo lo distraía y no parecía encontrar la inspiración.

Por otra parte, Shuichi no entendía por qué Yuki seguía siendo tan frío. Después de haber "resuelto" el tema Kitazawa, no encontraba ningún motivo para justificar el comportamiento de su koi. Entró y se sentó en el sofá. Yuki nunca le había dicho "aishiteiru", sólo que eran amantes. Pero, qué sentía Yuki por él? No se le había ocurrido pensar en ello hasta entonces. Sin embargo, ahora la duda le podía. Quería saber qué significaba él para Yuki. Se estaba cansando de dar sin recibir, de estar deprimido por él, etc. Quizás fuera hora de aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

Al día siguiente, Yuki se levantó temprano. Quería continuar con su novela y acabarla cuanto antes. Se vistió y fue hacia el comedor. Esperaba encontrarse con Shuichi, pues sabía que aquel día tenía fiesta, pero no estaba. Lo buscó por el resto de habitaciones pero no lo encontró. Se preguntaba dónde estaría, pero de todos modos se puso a escribir. Tenía pocos días para acabarla puesto que el día de la fecha de entrega estaba muy cerca. La historia hablaba de un amor no correspondido que, según los planes de Yuki, acabaría en tragedia. Realmente tenía ganas de terminar aquella dichosa novela y poder descansar ya que llevaba días sin pegar ojo. Aunque se fuera a la cama, no lograba dormirse y eso repercutía en su rendimiento en el día a día.

En otro lugar, NG, Shuichi ensayaba duramente el nuevo single de Bad Luck. Aunque el día anterior habían dado la grabación por buena, él sabía que lo podría haber hecho mejor. Aún había tiempo de mejorar la canción, así que se esforzaría al máximo. Por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en Yuki. Desde que se conocieron, él siempre había sido el que buscaba a Yuki, quien le necesitaba, era como un perrito detrás del rubio... y se estaba empezando a cansar, ya que no recibía prácticamente nada a cambio. Estaba solo en el estudio, le hubiera gustado que Hiro estuviese allí para poder hablar con él. Realmente él era su mejor amigo, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, para cualquier cosa, siempre le ayudaba, le escuchaba... Pero aquel día había quedado con Ayaka-chan. Necesitaba hablar, que alguien le aconsejase o simplemente que le escuchara.

Se fue al "camerino", el cuarto designado a Bad Luck, y encendió la TV. No hacían nada interesante, pero quizá así se distraía un poco. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Adelante! – dijo Shuichi.

Oh Shu-chan!!!! Qué haces por aquí?!! – dijo Ryu-chan al ver a Shuichi.

Sakuma-san?

No me llames Sakuma-san!! Ryu-chan na no da!!! – contestó felizmente Ryuichi. – Qué pasa Shu-chan? – preguntó al ver la cara llorosa de Shuichi.

Eh? Ah, na-nada Saku... Ryu-chan.

No es verdad – dijo Sakuma – Qué te pasa, Shuichi?

Yo... bueno...

Yuki Eiri? – preguntó con voz seria.

Cómo.... cómo lo sabes? – preguntó perplejo Shuichi.

No es difícil de imaginar... – contestó Sakuma con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Shuichi se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos. A qué se venía ese cambio de actitud tan repentino en Sakuma?

Bueno... y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Shuichi intentando desviar la conversación.

Nittle Grasper tenemos una semana libre!! – dijo Ryuichi.

Ah sí?? Yo hoy también tengo libre.

Kumagoro quiere oír tu nueva canción Shu-chan!!!

Va-vale!

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde cantando en el estudio e incluso comenzaron a escribir una canción entre los dos. Shuichi se olvidó durante todo ese rato de Yuki y todas sus preocupaciones. Se lo pasó genial con Sakuma, quien no le volvió a preguntar a cerca de Eiri.

Lo cierto es que, desde que conoció a Sakuma, al entrar a formar de NG, se fueron haciendo amigos. Al principio, Shuichi no podía creer que su máximo ídolo le considerase su amigo y que lo tratara tan bien, con tanta familiaridad... A él se le hacía extraño corresponder esa amistad que le brindaba Sakuma, pues él no se consideraba "nadie" para recibirla. Pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y acabaron siendo muy buenos amigos.

El Sol estaba comenzando a ponerse cuando Shu y Ryu se despidieron. Shuichi se dirigió a casa con pocas ganas, pues sabía que allí encontraría a Yuki... Al llegar, encontró todo a oscuras. Encendió las luces y vio a Yuki en el sofá, fumando un cigarro y viendo la tele.

Tadaima. – dijo Shu-chan, sin mirar a Yuki, y se fue al baño.

Shuichi, ven. – dijo Yuki, secamente.

Shuichi ignoró a Yuki y siguió lavándose la cara. Yuki, al ver que no venía, se levantó y fue hacia el baño.

Shuichi.

Qué quieres, Yuki? – preguntó Shuichi, fríamente.

Nada. – contestó, y se disponía a irse.

Pues yo sí tengo algo que decir.

Eh?

Qué te pasa conmigo ahora, Yuki?

.... – no dijo nada, simplemente le dirigió una de sus usuales miradas frías.

Siempre igual... no me hablas, no me dices qué te pasa, no me demuestras tus sentimientos, no...

Cómo? – dijo mirando severamente a Shu.

No hablo de sexo, Yuki. Me has dicho alguna vez que me quieres? – preguntó mirando fijamente a Yuki, y antes de que éste pudiera contestar nada, dijo – No. Nunca me lo has dicho. Qué quieres que piense? Qué quieres que haga? No quiero irte detrás como un perro toda la vida Yuki! Si me quieres, o te importo tienes una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo! – dijo Shuichi, a punto de llorar.

Calla! Te dije que seríamos amantes, no?

Claro... con eso ya hay bastante, nee? Yo te quiero Yuki!! Pero tú... tú solo me tratas bien de vez en cuando... Yo... yo...

Shuichi... – dijo Yuki, abrazando a Shuichi.

Yuki...! – no pudo decir nada mas porque Yuki había acercado sus labios a los suyos y ambos se habían unido en un suave beso.

Al día siguiente Shuichi fue a NG dispuesto a afrontar un nuevo día de trabajo. Por fin, dieron el single por definitivo y felicitaron a Shuichi por haberlo mejorado el día anterior. En el descanso para la comida Shuichi se encontro con Ryuichi que, como siempre, estaba por el estudio.

Shu-chan!!! – gritó Ryu-chan tirándose encima de Shu.

Tan enérgico como siempre, Sakuma-san – dijo Fujisaki, que se encontraba al lado de Shuichi.

Ho-hola... Ryu-Ryuichi...!! – dijo, como pudo, Shuichi.

Hey, Shuichi, nosotros vamos a la cafetería. Hasta luego! – dijo Hiro.

Ryuichi se levantó, dejando libre a Shuichi y se acomodó la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba. Cuando Shuichi se hubo levantado, Ryuichi le cogió del brazo y lo llevó al cuarto de Nittle Grasper, en el cual no había nadie.

Ryuichi? Qué... qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Shuichi, confuso.

Cómo estás hoy, Shuichi? – dijo Sakuma.

Eh? – no se esperaba esa pregunta – Pues bien. Y tú?

Has arreglado las cosas con Yuki? – preguntó, arriconando a Shuichi contra la pared.

A... a qué te refieres? – dijo Shuichi, algo incómodo.

Entonces, Sakuma acercó sus labios a los de Shuichi y los unió en un repentino beso. Shuichi no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Inconscientemente, abrió sus labios dejando entrar a la lengua de Sakuma, que recorrió cada rincón de su boca ávidamente. Shuichi se estaba deshaciendo en la calidez de aquel beso que tanto estaba disfrutando. Parecía imposible que Ryuichi Sakuma le estuviera besando tan apasionadamente, abrazándolo, atrapándolo con su indomable lengua que seguía explorándolo. Entonces Sakuma detuvo el beso, se apartó lentamente de Shuichi, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura, quedando ambas caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Me refiero... a si seguís juntos, Shuichi. – dijo Sakuma, mirando a Shu.

No... no te entiendo Sakuma... por qué... tú... bueno yo... – Shuichi no encontraba las palabras para expresarse. Estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Te ha gustado? – preguntó Sakuma, de repente.

Qué? – se sorprendió Shuichi – Esto... bueno, lo cierto es que...pero no está bien! Quiero decir, Yuki...

Yuki te hace llorar. Yuki no te hace feliz. Yuki no te toma en serio... – dijo con rabia – Yuki no valora lo que tiene y paga contigo sus problemas, Shuichi; porque Yuki sólo sabe hacerse la víctima fuerte, nee?

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Shuichi sin habla. Cómo podía decir todo aquello Sakuma? Y... cómo podía ser que, en el fondo, tuviese razón?

Shu-chan... – dijo Ryuichi abrazando a Shuichi - ... vamos a comer? Kumagoro tiene hambre! Vamos con Hiro y Fujisaki no da!!! – cogió a Shuichi por el brazo y lo condujo hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar a la cafetería, Sakuma le dijo – No dudes en llamarme. – y se sentó en la mesa con los demás.

Shuichi simplemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado confuso. Hizo caso a Ryuichi y fueron con los demás que, seguramente, ya estarían acabando de comer. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Por la noche, al llegar a casa, Shuichi fue hacia el comedor, directo al sofá. Quería dormir, pensar... no, sólo dormir, no quería recordar nada ni preocuparse por nada, sólo descansar y ocuparse de los problemas al día siguiente. Pero eso no le iba a ser posible, Yuki estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la TV.

Tadaima – dijo Shuichi sin mirar a Yuki a la cara.

Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa? – dijo Yuki.

Pero Shuichi no le hizo caso, estaba mirando la actuación que estaban emitiendo en la TV. Shuichi conocía esa canción y la escuchó. Yuki, al percatarse de que Shuichi estaba pasando de él y prestando atención a la canción, se limitó a escucharla.

_... I thought you were cruel until a point_

_up until the point you didn't call me _

_when you said you would_

_I'm trying to figure out you're all the same_

_always coming up with some kind of story_

_Every time I try to make you smile_

_you're always feeling sorry for yourself_

_Every time I try to make you laugh_

_you can't you're too tough _

_you think you're loveless _

_Is that too much that I'm asking for?_

_I thought you'd come around when I ignored you_

_so I thought you'd have the decency to change_

_But baby I guess you didn't take that warning_

'_cause I'm not about to look at your face again_

_Can't you see that you lie to yourself?_

_You can't see the world through a mirror_

_It won't be too late when the smoke clears_

'_cause I, I'll be still here_

_But every time I try to make you smile_

_you're always feeling sorry for yourself_

_Every time I try to make you laugh_

_you can't, you're too tough_

_you think you're loveless_

_Is that too much that I'm asking for? _

_Can't find where I am, I'm lying here alone and fear_

_afraid of..._

Yuki no dejó que terminara la canción cuando se dispuso a hablar, pero Shuichi se le adelantó.

Yuki... ya es tarde... a diferencia de la chica de la canción... yo ya no estaré aquí, para ti. Sabes? A veces la indiferencia es peor que la aversión declarada. Leí esta frase hace poco en un libro... y se adapta perfectamente a mí, no crees?

Shuichi, no... – comenzó Yuki, pero Shu no le dejó terminar.

No, Yuki. No más, por favor. – dijo Shuichi dándose la vuelta – Me voy. Hasta siempre, Eiri. – y se fue.

Entre lágrimas, marcó el teléfono de Ryuichi y le pidió si podía pasar la noche en su casa. Ryu aceptó encantado, le dio la dirección y Shuichi fue hacia allí. En realidad no sabía por qué acudía a Ryuichi, podía ir a casa de Hiro, quien no dudaría en ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera pero, al salir de casa de Yuki, recordó las palabras que le había dicho Sakuma "No dudes en llamarme".

Cuando llegó a casa de Sakuma, éste le hizo pasar y lo sentó en el sofá. Shuichi no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas, intentando contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Sakuma se sentó a su lado y acarició el cabello de Shuichi, intentándolo calmar, reconfortarle. Finalmente Shuichi se abrazó a Sakuma y continuó llorando. No le preguntó nada, sólo lo abrazó y dejó que llorase en su hombro. Le iba dando pequeños besos en el pelo y la frente mientras le acariciaba la espalda para darle apoyo, y así hacerle sentir mejor.

Al cabo de un rato, Shuichi dejó de llorar y, aún en los brazos de Sakuma, le explicó lo que había pasado con Yuki. Cuando acabó, Sakuma lo abrazó aún más fuerte y lo besó en los labios, más apasionadamente que la vez anterior. Era como si quisiera hacer que Shuichi olvidase todo, como si pretendiera borrar la huella de Yuki de aquella cálida y agradable boca.


	2. Over

_**Capítulo 2: Over**_

Al cabo de un rato, Shuichi dejó de llorar y, aún en los brazos de Sakuma, le explicó lo que había pasado con Yuki. Cuando acabó, Sakuma lo abrazó aún más fuerte y lo besó en los labios, más apasionadamente que la vez anterior. Era como si quisiera hacer que Shuichi lo olvidase todo, como si pretendiera borrar la huella de Yuki de aquella cálida y agradable boca.

Shuichi se sorprendió. Estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos que no se dio cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba. Reaccionó tarde, pues los labios de Sakuma ya estaban posados en los suyos. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Debía corresponder al beso o apartarse?

Durante su indecisión, Sakuma iba introduciendo su lengua en su boca, lamiendo la suya en busca de una respuesta. Shuichi no sabía si debía responder. La verdad es que no sabía lo que quería. Entonces pensó en Yuki, y en vez de apartarse; respondió el beso.

Sakuma sonrió internamente ante la respuesta del joven cantante. Abrazó más fuerte a Shuichi, profundizando así el beso. Shu se agarraba fuertemente al cuello de Sakuma, acariciando su nuca con sus dedos, haciendo que Sakuma se estremeciera levemente.

La cabeza de Shuichi, por otra parte, era un mar de confusión. Quería apartarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía... en realidad lo disfrutaba. Pero no quería dañar a Sakuma, no quería hacerle creer que lo quería... pues él aún no había olvidado a Yuki, para nada, es más... lo seguía queriendo con locura.

Finalmente Shu rompió el beso. Sakuma lo miró a los ojos, esperando una explicación, algo por parte del peli-rosa.

- Yo... yo.. verás... lo siento... - dijo Shuichi.

- No... no te disculpes, he sido yo... que me he dejado llevar - dijo Sakuma.

- Bueno... yo, será mejor que me vaya... gracias, Sakuma... por todo.

Y, dicho esto, se fue. Sakuma se quedó allí, pensando en las últimas palabras de Shuichi "... por todo". Sonrió ante el recuerdo y se fue al baño, puesto que había algo que tenía que calmar...

Shuichi se dirigía a casa de Hiro, pues aún no se veía con fuerzas para volver a ver a Yuki. Cuando llegó, Hiro lo miró confuso. Shuichi lloraba, y él no sabía por qué, aunque de alguna manera se lo imaginaba. ¿Por qué motivo venía siempre llorando a su casa? Respuesta clara: Yuki. Le hizo pasar y le ofreció un té.

- Va, dime qué te pasa. - dijo Hiro.

- He dejado a Yuki. - dijo Shuichi, intentando dejar de llorar.

- Otra vez? Bueno, ya se os pasará.

- No me has entendido... YO he dejado a Yuki. Se acabó.

Hiro no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. En realidad pensaba que sería otra de sus habituales peleas, a las que ya estaba más que acostumbrado y sabía que no duraban más de un día. Pero por otra parte, la mirada de Shuichi hoy era distinta, sus lágrimas parecían decir algo más. Entonces Hiro se acercó a Shuichi y lo abrazó.

- Algo me dice que hay algo más que no me has contado, nee? - dijo Hiro.

- Cómo qué? - dijo Shuichi, intentando evadir la pregunta.

- No sé, dímelo tú.

- ... - Shuichi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se deshizo del abrazo de su amigo y bajó la vista al suelo. - Yo... después de irme de casa de Yuki... fui a ver a Sakuma.

- Qué? Por qué? - preguntó Hiro, sorprendido.

- Me dijo que si... si necesitaba a alguien... le llamara... y... - no sabía como continuar.

- Y fuiste, no? Bueno y... qué pasó?

- Pues... verás... nos besamos y... - no pudo continuar ya que Hiro lo interrumpió sobresaltado.

- Que os besasteis?!

- S-sí... y, bueno, él quería más y yo... yo también... pero no podía olvidar a Yuki y me fui... - Hiro suspiró y contestó.

- Entonces cuál es exactamente el problema?

- Eh?

- Te preocupa haber dejado a Yuki... o haberlo dejado a medias con Sakuma?

Shuichi abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No lo había pensado. Se sentía mal. Pero por qué? Quería a Yuki? Por supuesto, con toda su alma. Quería a Sakuma? No. Pero en aquel momento lo deseó con todos sus sentidos, con todo su cuerpo. Entonces qué le dolía más? Perder a Yuki o a Sakuma? Debería dolerle más Yuki, no? Es decir... hasta hace unas horas eran amantes, vivían juntos, habían compartido muchos momentos... buenos y malos... Yuki lo había sido todo para él... y aún lo era. Sakuma quizás sólo estuvo en el lugar preciso en el momento adecuado... y pasó. Bueno, no llegó a pasar... pero ganas no habían faltado. Shuichi se trataba de convencer que lo de Sakuma había sido sólo un "calentón", nada más, sólo deseo...

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad. Hiro logró calmar a Shuichi y pudieron dormir sin problemas. Al menos Hiro, ya que Shuichi no pudo relajarse hasta tarde.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Al día siguiente Shuichi fue a casa de Yuki a recoger sus cosas. Por desgracia, Yuki estaba allí y tuvo que enfrentarlo.

- Ah, ya llegas? - dijo Yuki.

- Vengo a recoger mis cosas. Será solo un momento. - dijo Shuichi, tratando de sonar frío y serio.

- Aún sigues con eso? Se puede saber qué... - Shuichi lo interrumpió.

- Ya está, Yuki. No digas nada más. Recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé.

- Muy bien... como quieras - dijo el rubio, y volvió a su cuarto a escribir su novela.

Shuichi, por su parte, contuvo las lágrimas y empezó a empaquetar sus cosas. No tardó mucho. En poco más de media hora ya lo tenía todo listo para irse. Se quedó en la puerta, dando una ultima mirada a la que hasta entonces había sido su casa. El lugar donde había compartido tantos momentos con Yuki. Sin despedirse, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yuki lo oyo desde su cuarto y no pudo evitar suspirar con un deje de preocupación, preguntándose si realmente volvería tal y como él creía.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Cuando Shuichi dejó sus cosas en casa de sus padres, donde volvería a vivir, fue a un bar cercano al edificio de NG. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un refresco. De repente unas manos cubrieron sus ojos. Alguien estaba detrás suyo. Era un tacto extraño, parecía un peluche... un momento, ¿peluche?

- S-Sakuma-san? - preguntó Shuichi.

- No! - respondió una voz infantil desde detrás.

- Ya veo... - Shuichi sonrió levemente - Kumagoro-chan?

- HAI!! - y el peluche dejó libres los ojos de Shuichi. Ryuichi se sentó en el taburete que había justo al lado de Shuichi. - Qué haces aquí Shu-chan?

- Ah, pues, tenía tiempo libre y vine aquí! - respondió Shu sonriendo.

- Cómo estás? - preguntó Sakuma.

Shuichi no respondió. Se quedó mirando su vaso unos segundos, con la mirada perdida. Levantó el vaso y dio un sorbo a su refresco. Entonces, sin mirar a Sakuma a los ojos, con los labios curvados en una triste sonrisa, contestó.

- He estado peor... supongo...

Sakuma apartó la mirada de Shuichi y la centró en el bar-man, al cual le pidió una tónica. Entonce tomó el refresco de Shuichi y le dio un trago. Shu lo miró sorprendido. Entonces Sakuma le sonrió tiernamente y dejó el refresco encima de la barra.

- Yo... Ven a mí siempre que quieras, Shuichi. - dijo Sakuma, mientras le daba un sorbo a su tónica.

- G-gracias, Sakuma...

- No no no!! - dijo Ryuichi, ofendido - Ryu-chan!!

Shuichi no pudo evitar sonreir ante el repentino cambio de Sakuma, que estaba haciendo pucheros y lamentándose con su inseparable Kumagoro.

- Gomen, gomen, Ryu-chan! - Ryuichi sonrió y siguió jugando con Kumagoro - ... Y siento lo de ayer. No quisiera que te lo tomases mal...

- No hay problema, Shuichi. Tómate tu tiempo... pero que sepas que yo te estaré esperando.

Y dicho esto se levantó, pagó su consumición y se despidió de Shuichi con un cálido beso en los labios. Shuichi se quedó quieto y llevó instintivamente su índice a sus lábios, los cuales se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Al día siguiente se respiraba un buen ambiente de trabajo en NG. Bad Luck se preparaba para lanzar su nuevo single "Ain't yours" y Shuichi estaba increíblemente más trabajador que de costumbre. Hiro sentía que Shu intentaba concentrar todos sus pensamientos en el trabajo y así no recordar a Yuki. Sabía lo loco que había estado su amigo por el rubio y no había duda de que le costaría mucho olvidarlo.

Estaban en el estudio, mezclando las músicas. Shuichi estaba repasando la letra de la canción, intentando encontrarle algún fallo o mejorarla para que quedase aún mejor. En ese momento alguien entró en la sala y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Shuichi, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó posesivamente.

Era Yuki.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Gomen!!! Perdonad este retraso tan enorme!! Pero es que entre mi vagancia (que es muuuy grande) y que no me inspiraba... tralalalalalaalalala XDDDDD En serio, gomen ne!! Y muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews! Me alegro de que os haya gustado _

_Dejad review!!! XDDD_


	3. My all

**Capítulo 3: My all**

Estaban en el estudio, mezclando las músicas. Shuichi estaba repasando la letra de la canción, intentando encontrarle algún fallo o mejorarla para que quedase aún mejor. En ese momento alguien entró en la sala y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Shuichi, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó posesivamente.

Era Yuki.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fue algo repentino.

En cuestión de segundos Shuichi se veía inmerso en un beso fogoso y posesivo... con Yuki. Con la persona que había dejado días atrás. Con el hombre que había cambiado su vida, la persona a quien más amaba... que lo significaba todo para él.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo probando los labios de su escritor. Shuichi no sabía qué hacer, estaba inmóvil. Esta situación le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Podía sentir la lengua de Yuki derritiéndose en su boca, llenándola de un sabor indescriptible, trayendo así miles de recuerdos de él y de Yuki, juntos. Los brazos de Yuki presionaron más fuerte a Shuichi, atrayéndolo aún más al cuerpo de Yuki, haciendo más profundo el beso.

Los ojos de Yuki estaban cerrados. Pero Shuichi los mantenía bien abiertos. De algún modo sabía que si los cerraba, volvería a perderse en el deseo, en la pasión que le infundía Yuki en aquel momento. No debía caer, esta vez no.

Entonces la puerta del estudio se abrió, dando paso a un Sakuma que, al ver la escena, se quedó quieto mirando a la pareja. Shuichi, que estaba de cara a la puerta pudo ver a Sakuma y, sin saber por qué, un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza lo invadió y empujó a Yuki, deshaciendo así el beso.

Sakuma, por su parte, miraba a Shuichi con ojos serios. Shuichi no sabía a quién mirar. En realidad no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los dos. Yuki se giró y vio a Sakuma, que le dirigió una mirada dura, llena de odio. Era una situación, sin duda, tensa. Shuichi realmente no sabía qué hacer. No podía quedarse callado, pero tampoco quería discutir con Yuki delante de todos... delante de Sakuma.

- Yuki... se puede saber a qué viene esto! – preguntó Shuichi.

- A caso no es lo que querías? – dijo Yuki.

- No. Y creo que eso lo dejamos claro cuando me fui... y ahora vete, por favor.

- No me voy.

- Te ha dicho bien claro que te vayas. Así que ya te estás largando, Yuki. – dijo Sakuma.

- Tú no te metas...

- Tiene razón, estamos en mitad de una grabación Yuki, estamos trabajando. Márchate.

Yuki dirigió una mirada desafiante a Sakuma y por último, una a Shuichi. Y se fue. Pero estaba claro que aquello no iba a quedar así.

- Será mejor dejarlo por hoy... Shuichi, vamos. – dijo Sakuma.

- Eh? No! Para nada... hay que acabar la grabación. – replicó Shuichi.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Shuichi... ves con él... – dijo Hiro, calmando a Shuichi.

Y dicho esto, Sakuma se llevó a Shuichi del estudio. Salieron del edificio, tomaron un taxi y fueron a casa de Sakuma. Shuichi no sabía por qué se estaba dejando llevar por Sakuma, no sabía si debía ir con él. Ahora Shuichi tendría que estar en su cuarto, llorando y haciéndose mil preguntas. En cambio, está en un taxi, con Sakuma, no está llorando y se está haciendo, no mil, sino millones de preguntas. Por qué Sakuma tenía la capacidad de calmarlo, de hacerle sentir bien? Después de lo de Yuki y de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, en circunstancias normales Shuichi estaría al borde de la desesperación... o quizás se habría rendido a Yuki, como siempre pasaba. Pero ahora no sólo había rechazado a Yuki, sino que se estaba dejando llevar por otro hombre. Y ese hombre no era otro que Ryuichi Sakuma.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Sakuma, bajaron del taxi y entraron al edificio. Una vez en el salón, Sakuma hizo que Shuichi se sentara en el sofá mientras él iba a por algo para beber.

Shuichi esperó en silencio en el salón. Se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora, qué querría Sakuma, qué le diría y cómo reaccionaría él mismo. Toda la situación era extraña e incluso algo incómoda. Yuki había venido a buscarle al estudio, interrumpiendo una grabación, para besarle. Shuichi era consciente de que ese beso se podía leer como un "no te olvides que eres mío y que no puedes estar sin mí", y por mucho que le doliera a Shuichi, en parte era verdad. Él era de Yuki, pero sabía que en el fondo Yuki no era suyo. Yuki nunca llegó a entregarle todo a Shuichi, y él era consciente de ello. En su relación, Yuki ponía lo justo para que siguieran juntos, mientras que Shu lo daba todo y más.

Pensándolo fríamente, sabía que no era una relación justa. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho de dejar a Yuki y no querer tener nada más con él. Pero de qué sirve la razón cuando el corazón te dice que ésa es la persona que amas? Con Yuki no era totalmente correspondido, pero al menos le permitía estar a su lado, podía disfrutar de su Yuki, podía amarlo... pero así sólo conseguía hacerse daño a sí mismo. Cada vez era más difícil complacerle, cada vez eran más incomprensibles sus desplantes... cada vez se sentía más...

- Shuichi – dijo Sakuma, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Toma, una tónica.

- Ah, gracias...

Sakuma se sentó a su lado y dejó su vaso en la mesa. Shuichi no sabía si debía decirle algo o callarse y seguir bebiéndose la tónica. Optó por romper el hielo, le daría las gracias a Sakuma por preocuparse tanto por él. Dejó la tónica en la mesa y se disponía a girarse hacia Sakuma cuando una mano se posó en su rostro, girándolo hacia Sakuma. Shuichi no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, pues los labios de Sakuma se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos.

Shuichi no podía creer que esto estuviera volviendo a pasar. Aunque, pensándolo bien era bastante obvio, Sakuma y él, solos, uno al lado del otro después de lo que había pasado el otro día y del particular interés que venía mostrando Sakuma últimamente por él... hasta el más inocente lo sospecharía.

Sakuma presionaba sus labios suavemente contra los de Shuichi, aunque el contacto cada vez era más intenso. Sakuma lamió los labios del joven cantante, pidiendo entrada a su boca. Shuichi no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería seguir, quería besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, acostarse con él y pensar en las consecuencias al día siguiente... pero por otro lado la imagen y el recuerdo de Yuki se mantenía presente. Estaba lleno de dudas y no sabía qué hacer... así que optó por la opción más fácil, más humana y más propia del hombre: pensar con la entrepierna, tomar lo que tenía delante y pensar en las consecuencias más tarde.

Shuichi abrió sus labios dando paso a la inquieta lengua de Sakuma, que se entrelazó con la suya rápidamente. Ryuichi recorrió ávidamente la boca de Shuichi, cada rincón, degustando el sabor a tónica de Shuichi. Shuichi, mientras, iba propiciando pequeños mordiscos que no causaban sino placer a Sakuma, quien ya no podía conformarse con ese beso. Era un beso hambriento, apasionado, cargado de muchas emociones que no podrían definir... bueno, puede que sí: deseo.

Sakuma deshizo el beso y llevó sus labios al cuello de Shuichi, besándolo, lamiendo y mordisqueando aquella piel de seda, dejando pequeñas y suaves marcas rojizas a su paso. Shuichi había llevado sus manos al cabello de Sakuma, enredando sus dedos en él mientras su respiración se tornaba más agitada a cada beso que su compañero le propiciaba. Sakuma, por su parte, se deshizo de la molesta camisa de Shuichi y continuó su particular recorrido por su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones, con los cuales no dudó en juguetear. Los lamió sensualmente, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando, sintiendo cómo se endurecían con el contacto. Shuichi gemía. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Sakuma levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Shuichi. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara sonrojada y los labios entreabiertos. Sakuma no podía pensar en otra imagen más sexy que la que le estaba dando Shuichi en aquel momento.

Shuichi, sin resistirlo más, tomó el rostro de Sakuma entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, empujándolo hacia atrás, quedando ambos estirados en el sofá, Shuichi encima de Sakuma. Éste se fue quitando la camiseta y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Shuichi, quien al darse cuenta, sin romper el beso, dirigió sus manos a los pantalones de Sakuma y también los desabrochó. La pasión era cada vez mayor, ambos deseaban más y no parecían nada dispuestos a esperar más. Sakuma rompió el besó y volteó a Shuichi, de manera que ahora era él quien quedaba encima. Bajó los pantalones de Shuichi, dejándolo en boxers. Rápidamente se los quitó, dejando por fin al descubierto su hombría. Shuichi se sonrojó al encontrarse desnudo bajo Sakuma, quien lo miraba de arriba abajo con clara lujuria en sus ojos y algo más que se podría describir como... cariño? ... Amor? No pudo pensar en ello puesto que Sakuma no tardó en tomar su miembro entre sus manos y acariciarlo, dando suaves masajes. El ritmo al principio era tranquilo, pausado, pero a los pocos minutos se volvió frenético, ansiado, pero no brusco. Shuichi sentía que estallaría de placer. La forma de tocarlo de Sakuma era tan diferente a la de... Yuki. Sakuma pudo ver cómo la mirada de Shu se apagó y creía saber el por qué. No podía culpar a Shuichi por pensar en Yuki, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado era algo normal, pero no estaba dispuesto a que aquel rubio lo estropeara todo. Sakuma llevó sus labios a los de Shuichi, dándole así un suave beso y susurrándole un casi inaudible "No te preocupes...", que hizo aliviar a Shuichi. Aquellas simples palabras le hicieron tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en Yuki. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ponerse a pensar en él mientras tenía a Ryuichi Sakuma trabajando en sus partes nobles.

Se sentía simplemente... genial. De pronto notó cómo las manos de Sakuma abandonaban su miembro momentáneamente y sacaba algo de su pantalón. Era un preservativo, el cual colocó en el miembro de Shuichi. Entonces las manos que antes acariciaban su intimidad eran reemplazadas por su boca. Sakuma lo introdujo poco a poco en su boca, lamiéndolo detenidamente a su paso, dando ligeros mordiscos en la punta, haciendo estremecer a Shuichi, quién dudaba poder aguantar sin eyacular antes de que Sakuma acabara. Lo hacía de fábula. Shu no pudo aguantar más, se corrió en la boca de Sakuma. Éste sonrió y, aunque el preservativo le impedía probar el líquido, podía sentir el fluido cálido esparcirse tras el látex.

Sakuma se quitó sus pantalones y boxers, quedando completamente desnudo. Shuichi lo miraba maravillado por la belleza de aquel cuerpo que se encontraba encima de él. Entonces Sakuma invirtió su posición, haciendo que su entrepierna quedara a la altura de la cabeza de Shuichi, y viceversa, quedando en la famosa postura del 69. Shuichi pudo oír a Sakuma decir "Yo también quiero..." e inmediatamente sintió cómo las manos de Sakuma volvían a acariciar su pene. Shuichi, habiendo captado el mensaje, introdujo el miembro de Sakuma en su boca y comenzó a succionar, primero suave y luego rápidamente, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo y acariciando aquella creciente erección. El preservativo tenía sabor a fresa... le encantaban las fresas.

Sakuma lo estaba disfrutando mucho, muchísimo. Sentir cómo Shuichi lamía su miembro mientras él disfrutaba del de Shuichi era una sensación increíble. Shuichi también estaba gozando, cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Yuki había desaparecido de su mente, lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era en cómo meterse "_todo_ aquello" en la boca. De pronto Shu sintió algo en su trasero. Algo que pudo identificar como un dedo travieso de Sakuma, abriéndose camino en su entrada. Al principio dolía, pero no era en absoluto la primera penetración, así que el dolor duró poco, siendo substituido por el placer. Sakuma, sin dejar de succionar el miembro de Shuichi, que volvía a estar... animado, introdujo un segundo dedo en la ya caliente entrada de Shuichi. Éste se arqueó levemente ante la intromisión, pero se acostumbró rápidamente. Entonces Sakuma comenzó a mover los dos dedos, haciendo que Shu, entre una cosa y otra, se corriera por segunda vez.

Fue entonces cuando Sakuma retiró los dedos del ano de Shuichi y, cambiando de postura, procedió a introducir su miembro en Shuichi. Fue una entrada ligeramente brusca, pero que, una vez introducida la punta, fue suavizándose. Comenzó a dar suaves embestidas hasta que logró introducir todo su miembro. Ambos gemían de placer. Sakuma no pudo contenerse y eyaculó. Retiró su miembro y se tumbó encima de Shuichi.

Ambos se miraban, jadeando, sin saber qué decir. Sakuma llevo su mano al rostro de Shuichi, acariciándolo. Le susurró un suave "Gracias..." y lo besó. Fue un beso suave, corto, pero intenso a la vez. Shuichi le contestó "... A ti". Al oírlo, Sakuma sonrió y se abrazó a Shuichi, reposando la cabeza en su pecho y quedándose dormido. Shuichi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Poco después él también cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

P-E-R-D-Ó-N! Sí, ya sé que la otra vez dije lo mismo pero... lalalalala TT he tardado 6 meses y medio en actualizar, si mis cálculos no fallan. Pero aquí estoy otra veeeez! Y ahora sí que intentaré actualizar antes... mucho antes... porque como siga con este ritmo de "actualizar dos veces al año", no acabaré nunca XDD

Espero que os haya gustado... comprendedme, hacía meses que no escribía fanfics, he perdido la práctica uu

Pues ya está! Esto es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por los reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Hope or pain

**Capítulo 4: Hope or pain**

Finos y suaves rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana de la habitación. Dos cuerpos desnudos yacían bajo las blancas sábanas de la cama. Dos cuerpos masculinos que dormían plácidamente el uno junto al otro.

Shuichi despertó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de pleno con el rostro durmiente de Ryuichi Sakuma. Mil imágenes de aquella noche pasaron por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Deseo. Lujuria. Pasión. Ganas de olvidar. Pero ahora era todo confusión.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Esperar a que Sakuma despertara o largarse ahora? Optó por la opción más cobarde. Sin duda Shuichi no sabía cómo afrontar la situación. Pero, ¿a dónde iría? A casa de Hiro. Sin duda su amigo se había ganado el cielo con un amigo como Shuichi. El peli-rosa estaba seguro de que ningún amigo podía dar más problemas que él.

Con sumo cuidado, se levantó de la cama, intentando no despertar a Sakuma. Recogió su ropa y se vistió en el cuarto de baño. Antes de marcharse se paró en la puerta del dormitorio, dio una última ojeada a Sakuma, que aún dormía ajeno a la partida de Shuichi, y se acercó hasta él. Llevó su mano a su rostro y, tras una suave caricia, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Entonces se fue.

Sakuma sonrió.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Sonó el timbre en casa de Hiro. Éste aún dormía pero aquel insistente sonido le hizo despertar. Fue hacia la puerta, sabiendo de sobras quién había tras ella.

- Shu...?

- Hiro...

- Vamos, pasa.

Shuichi obedeció y Hiro cerró la puerta tras ellos. Fueron hacia la habitación de Hiro, se sentaron en la cama, uno junto al otro. Silencio. Shu no sabía cómo empezar.

- Qué pasó, Shu?

- ... - bajó la vista al suelo - pues... yo... yo no sabía qué hacer... fuimos a casa de Sakuma... él... él me b-besó y... y yo no sabía si quería... pero cedí... lo deseé...

- ... y os acostasteis... me equivoco?

Shu no pudo evitar sonrojarse y era incapaz de mirar a Hiro a los ojos. Se sentía mal. Se sentía... ¿sucio? No exactamente. Era más bien un sentimiento de culpa. Se sentía mal por Sakuma, por Yuki y... por él mismo. Aún se sentía atado a Yuki, era como si lo hubiera traicionado. Se sentía mal por Sakuma, porque se había dejado llevar por el momento, por el deseo y nada más. No es que pensara que Sakuma lo... amara. Para nada. Pero no podía repetirse. Por más que ambos quisieran, no podía ser. Shuichi necesitaba pensar, poner en orden sus ideas y sus sentimientos. Necesitaba poner punto y final a su vida con Yuki.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Mientras tanto, cierto escritor de ojos azules se encontraba en su cuarto frente a una taza de café. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. El motivo no era otro que su joven cantante. Dijera lo que dijese, seguía siendo suyo. No podía creer de ningún modo que Shuichi se fuera de su lado. Se había acostumbrado a él, a tenerlo siempre a su alrededor, a sus abrazos, a sus besos, a su voz... a él. No podía, no quería hacerse a la idea de que ya no volvería a tener a Shuichi. Había perdido el control? Él podía manejar a Shuichi a su antojo. Por qué ahora no?

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió lentamente su contenido. Estaba tibio. Pero no le importaba. En realidad no sabía ni qué estaba bebiendo.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al salón. Se puso su chaqueta y salió. No iba a ningún lugar. Tomó el coche, lo arrancó y se dejó llevar. Recorrió las calles de la ciudad sin siquiera fijarse en el paisaje. Finalmente se detuvo y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Marcó un número.

- Tohma... dame la dirección de Ryuichi Sakuma.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ryuichi Sakuma estaba tumbado en su cama, envuelto en el aroma de sus sábanas. Olían a pasión. Olían a sexo. Olían a Shuichi Shindô. Cerraba los ojos y aún podía revivir las escenas de la noche anterior que cruzaban su mente. Sin poderlo evitar, una gran sonrisa de placer y satisfacción invadió su rostro. Ya hacía tiempo que deseaba que aquello sucediera. Desde el primer momento en que vio a Shuichi, algo le atrajo a él. Quizá su físico, quizá su voz, quizá su carácter, quizá... Primero lo vio como un compañero, después, incluso como un amigo... hubo un momento en que lo vio como un rival y, por más afecto y atracción que sintiera hacia él, no pudo evitar mostrarse frío ante él. Pero al ver el efecto que ésto causó sobre Shuichi, todo sentimiento de rivalidad quedó a la sombra de aquel afecto hacia el peli-rosa. Casi sin darse cuenta, fue deseándolo, aquel chico lo atraía de tal manera que ni la diferencia de edad le hacía plantearse la situación. Sólo sabía que le gustaba aquel chico, que lo deseaba y que... incluso... lo amaba.

Sonó el timbre. "Quién será a estas horas...? Quizás... Shuichi?", se preguntó Sakuma. Se levantó, pasó por el baño y se ató una toalla a la cintura, pues estaba desnudo. Abrió despacio la puerta y se encontró a la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento: Yuki. Éste se quedó mirando a Sakuma, que lo recibía con una simple toalla como atuendo. Sakuma, por su parte, se preguntaba cómo había llegado Yuki a su apartamento, pero en milésimas de segundo la respuesta vino a su mente como la cosa más obvia: Tohma.

- Está Shuichi aquí? – preguntó Yuki, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa, puesto que a juzgar por la "vestimenta" de Ryuichi, si Shuichi estaba allí... significaría que...

- No... – Yuki suspiró con alivio - ... se marchó hace poco más de una hora. – Yuki miró con decepción e ira a Sakuma. Éste, sin embargo, mostraba una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

- Adónde fue?

- Eso no lo sé. Quieres que le dé algún recado, Yuki?

- No será necesario. En realidad he venido a hablar contigo.

- Ah, sí? Y a qué debo tal honor?

- Hn, no te pases de listo conmigo, Sakuma. Te recuerdo que hasta hace unos días era yo quien tomaba el cuerpo de Shuichi, era yo quien recibía sus constantes muestras de amor, sus abrazos, sus besos, su atención... era mi nombre el que gritaba mientras entr-...

- Tú lo has dicho, – interrumpió Sakuma - "hasta hace unos días", pero me temo que ahora no es así. Si no, explícame por qué anoche era mi nombre el que gritaba entre jadeos y, dime, porqué fui yo el que disfrutó de la calidez de su cuerpo? Responda, señor escritor.

Sakuma mantenía una firme sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no había lugar para Yuki en el corazón de Shuichi, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él ahora que por fin lo había conseguido.

Yuki no sabía qué responder ante todo aquello. Entonces, era cierto que Shuichi se había acostado con Sakuma? No quería creerlo. Le dolía. Realmente estaba perdiendo a Shuichi. Acaso su cantante sentía algo hacia Sakuma? O fue tan sólo el momento? No podía creer que Shuichi ya no le amara y mucho menos que amase a otra persona... a otro hombre. Entonces probó... preguntó...

- Ajá... entonces, fue a ti a quien susurró al oído un suave "Te amo..." antes de acurrucarse en tu pecho?

- ...

Ryuichi no supo qué contestar. Shuichi no había hecho nada de eso. "Mierda...", pensó.

Ante el silencio de su "rival", Yuki pronunció sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

- Sonríe triunfal cuando Shuichi te lo diga, hasta entonces... Shuichi es mío y puedo hacer que vuelva a mí cuando yo quiera, porque él me ama y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que ni tu ni nadie se quede con él.

- Le quieres?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.


	5. My world

**Chapter 5**

Yuki se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sakuma se quedó ahí, de pie, quieto.

Sí. Se habían acostado. Habían tenido una gran noche juntos. Pero no hubo ningún 'te quiero¡. Ningún 'te amo'. Nada. Cero. E interiormente se reprochaba a sí mismo el solo hecho de haber esperado algo más. Shuichi acababa de dejar a Yuki. Estaba confundido. Y Sakuma no hizo más que aprovechar la ocasión. Le consoló. Sí. Y se lo tiró. Fin. Nada más. Ni nada menos. Pero obviamente él no se conformaba con tan poco. No. Él quería. Deseaba. Necesitaba. Ansiaba a Shuichi. Y no precisamente como fuente de sexo ocasional.

- ' Te quiero...'

Y Sakuma finalmente salió de su momentáneo trance para meterse bajo una intensa ducha de agua fría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por otra parte y ajeno al encuentro del veterano cantante y el famoso escritor, Shuichi se encontraba en el estudio de grabación de NG. Estaban probando unas mezclas ue podrían servir de base parauna posible nueva canción.

Hiro contemplaba sorprendido el inusual buen humor de Shuichi. No pensó que una noche de acción con Sakuma podría curar su estado post-ruptura con Yuki. Pero se alegraba por su amigo y tenía que admitir que también sentía alivio al saber que por fin había dado por terminada su relación con el escritor. Estaba harto de ver cómo Shuichi no hacía más que sufrir a su lado.

Por su parte, Fujisaki estaba muy feliz de poder tener una jornada laboral tranquila y productiva, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Era ya la hora de comer y decidieron tomar un descanso. Todos fueron al restaurante excepto Shuichi, quien se quedó en la sala de Bad Luck mirando la TV.Shuichi realmente estaba concentrado en su trabajo aquel día. Aunque en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. Se había acostado con Ryuichi Sakuma. Su idolatrado Ryuichi Sakuma. Se preguntaba por qué Sakuma actuaba así con él. No podía ser que sintiese algo por él. Debía ser simplemente atracción. Pero por qué Sakuma se sentiría atraído por él? Y si así fuera, qué pasaría ahora? Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando se volviera a encontrar con él.

Durante la tarde continuaron trabajando duramente. Shuichi intentó sin demasiado éxito no pensar ni en Sakuma y mucho menos en Yuki. Finalmente hacia las 7 decidieron dar por acabada la jornada. Al salir, alguien estaba esperando a Shuichi en la puerta. El poseedor de un adorable peluche de color rosa.

- Shuuuuu-chan na no da!

- Ah, h-hola, Ryuichi, Kumagoro-chan!

- Nee, nee! Vamos a comer un helado!

- Ahora? Esto... yo...

- No quieres helado? Podemos tomar un batido!

- Eh... no, no es eso... es que...

- No quieres venir conmigo? - dijo Ryu-chan con lágrimas en los ojos mientras hacía circulitos en el suelo con sus dedos.

- Ryuichi...! Está bien, vamos.

- YAY!! Arigatou Shuu-chan! - gritó Ryuichi abrazando infantilmente a Shuichi, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el repentino contacto.

Sakuma notó esa reacción y aprovechó para dar un rápido y fugaz lametón a la sensible oreja izquierda de Shuichi, quien se sonrojó inmediatamente.

Al final optaron por el helado y, cucurucho en mano, se dirigieron a un parque y se sentaron en los columpios. Ryuichi se balanceaba mientras comía felizmente su helado de fresa. Shuichi, sentado en el columpio de al lado, se preguntaba qué querría exactamente Sakuma. Éste, de repente dejó de balancearse al mismo tiempo que acababa de comerse el sabroso helado.

- Sobre anoche - empezó Sakuma - no quise forzarte. Tampoco quise aprovecharme de la situación, te pido disculpas si lo tomaste así, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo...

- S-Sakuma...

- De veras, no pude contenerme.

- No has de preocuparte, Sakuma. Yo... ayer lo pasé bien. Por una noche borraste a Yuki de mi cabeza. Y te lo agradezco.

- Qué sentiste?

- Eh?

- Cuando ayer te acostaste conmigo, qué sentiste? Deseo? Desahogo? Lujuria? Cariño? ... amor?

- ...

- Qué sentiste, Shuichi?

- ... no lo sé.

- ...

- Yo... no lo sé, me... me dejé llevar. No... yo...

- Lo volverías a hacer?

- Qué?

- Te estoy diciendo que si volverías a acostarte conmigo?!

- ...

- Puedes... puedes tomarme por un oportunista. Aprovecharme de vuestra ruptura para... para ofrecerte mi apoyo, abrazarte... besarte... pero, Shuichi, no te das cuenta? Yo...! - se detuvo por un segundo- ... él... él no te quiere. No hace más que hacerte sufrir. Y yo no puedo soportar ver cómo él te trata como le da la gana sin importarle el daño que te hace. No puedo, me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que él te tiene y no te merece. Por eso... olvídale. Olvídale. Me tienes a mí. Estaré ahí cuando tú quieras. Sírvete de mí, para olvidarle a él!

Shuichi quedó mudo ante las palabras de Sakuma. Todas y cada una de ellas se clavaron dulcemente en su interior. Quiería, deseaba, necesitaba olvidar a Yuki. Y Sakuma estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado en todo momento. Pero cómo debía tomar exactamente aquella propuesta? Como la de un amigo? O más que eso? De algún modo le daba miedo pensar en la segunda posibilidad.

Miró a Sakuma a los ojos y, sonriendo levemente, articuló casi en un susurro un sincero 'Gracias'.

Sakuma dejó escapar una aliviada sonrisa ante la reacción de Shuichi y le dio un cálido abrazo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pasaron los días y Shuichi y Sakuma no se habían visto más que para tomar algo después del trabajo. Hablaban sentados en la barra del bar durante poco más de una hora y cada uno regresaba a su casa.

No había vuelto a saber de Yuki. En parte sentía alivio. Pero por otro lado no paraba de preguntarse si realmente Yuki no volvería a acercarse a él. Era una sensación extraña. De algún modo le daba miedo que Yuki no quisiera volver a saber de él. Y por más que se lo reprochase, Shuichi seguía echando de menos a Yuki. Y sí. Lo seguía queriendo.

La diferencia entre esta situación y las peleas anteriores con Yuki es que ésta la había iniciado Shuichi y no había vuelto corriendo a sus brazos. Pues esta vez había un factor que no estaba presente en las anteriores. Un factor llamado Ryuichi Sakuma. Ah... cuánto bien le estaba haciendo. Estaba muy cómodo con él. Desde aquella tarde en el parque no habían vuelto a sacar el tema de Yuki. Tampoco habían vuelto a acostarse, aunque algunos días después de tomar algo en un bar, Sakuma se despedía con un intenso beso en los labios.

A Shuichi le descolocaban esos actos repentinos. Esos besos. Esas cortas, suaves, fugaces y espontáneas caricias que le propiciaba con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios. Le gustaba. Le gustaba que hiciera eso. Le hacía sentir especial. Y alejaba sus pensamientos de Yuki.

Se podría decir que Sakuma se había convertido en su amigo del alma. Cierto, Hiro ocupa ese lugar. Pero Sakuma ofrecía derecho a roce. Cosa que Hiro no. En realidad, Hiro ya tenía bastante con Ayaka.

Shuichi se encontraba en su habitación. Tumbado en la cama y escuchando música. Nittle Grasper, concretamente. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Su madre. Por lo visto el joven cantante tenía una visita, la cual abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras de sí.

Y Shuichi dejó de oir la música por unos instantes. Y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la silueta de aquél hombre.

- Vas a quedarte ahí sin decir nada? - dijo él - Dime hola, al menos... qué mal anfitrión.

- ... qué haces aquí, Yuki?

- ... - se acercó a la cama y se sentó de lado, de cara a Shuichi - Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. No crees?

- No hay nada de qué hablar, Yuki.

- Oh, sí lo hay.

- Yuki, creo que dejé las cosas bien claras...

- Y Sakuma Ryuichi entraba en el plan?

- Eh?

- El motivo era él, no?

- Te equivocas, no rompí por Sakuma. Rompí contigo por ti. Porque ya no podía más. Porque estoy harto de la sombra de Yuki Kitazawa. Porque estoy harto de tus desplantes, tu actitud... en fin, te lo dije todo aquella noche y discutirlo ahora sería repetirlo todo.

- Vaya, así que no me soportas. Y por eso ahora te follas a treintañeros.

- Yuki... estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Tú no sabes qué hago y qué no hago con Sakuma.

- Lo sé. No soy de los que habla por hablar. Y qué tal? Lo hace bien? Mejor que yo?

- ... será mejor que te vayas. - dijo Shuichi levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- No me jodas! - espetó Yuki, levantándose y cogiendo a Shuichi por el brazo arrinconándolo de golpe en la pared - En un primer momento pensé que sería otra de tus pataletas y volverías a los tres días. Ya me di cuenta que no. No creas que después de todo este tiempo te voy a dejar marchar de esta manera. Y menos aún dejar que vayas con Sakuma. Recuerda... - besó hambrientamente a Shuichi - ... eres mío.

Y una noche más. Fue suyo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi despertó solo en su cama. Yuki ya se había marchado.

'mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda' - gritaba interiormente Shuichi.

Había vuelto a caer. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan vulnerable.

Se vistió y fue hacia el estudio. Hoy presentía que sería un día horroroso. Laboral y personalmente. Y recordó. Le recordó. Y se sintió sucio. Traidor. Mierda...

Cómo enfrentar a Ryuichi Sakuma? Cómo mirarle a la cara sin sentir vergüenza? No podía. No podía.

Pero el momento no se hizo esperar. Unos brazos rodearon la cintura de Shuichi desde atrás mientras una suave voz le susurraba al oído un suave 'buenos días'. Shuichi se estremeció, pues sabía quién era. Sakuma.

- Hola, Sakuma - dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

- Cómo estás, Shuichi? - preguntó Sakuma sin soltar a Shuichi.

- Un poco cansado... por cierto Sa... - no pudo seguir, pues fue interrumpido por Sakuma.

- Sabes? Esta tarde después del trabajo iremos a cenar. Tú y yo solos. De acuerdo?

- Eh? No... no creo que sea buena idea, estoy algo cansado y no me apetece realmente...

- Te lo pasarás bien, ya verás!

- Pero... verás, hay algo que creo que he de decirte y...

- El qué? Dímelo.

- Esto... bueno, yo... ayer... - y de nuevo fue interrumpido. Esta vez por K, quien cogió a Shuichi por el brazo y se lo llevó corriendo y arrastras hacia el estudio.

- ...UU A las nueve te paso a buscar Shuichi!!!! - gritó Sakuma, feliz por tener una cita con su pelirrosa, aunque algo preocupado por lo que Shuichi estaba tratando de decirle.

Y en el estudio, Shuichi estaba totalmente desconcentrado. Su mente era un total embrollo. Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Lo que menos quería era ver a Sakuma y nada más verlo, se compromete a una cena con él. Los dos solos. Sin posible escapatoria.

'Definitivamente soy un pobre desgraciado...' pensó para sí Shuichi.

Y cayó la noche. Y con ella, una magnífica mesa para dos esperaba a los dos artistas en un restaurante de la bahía de Tokyo. Rolex de último modelo marcaba las 21.09 y Shuichi aún no llegaba. Sakuma estaba impaciente, su conversación con Shuichi aquella misma mañana no le había dejado nada tranquilo. Qué sería aquello que tenía que decirle? Tendría algo que ver con Yuki?

Y finalmente un chico de cabellos rosados ocupó la silla vacía. Y nervioso pidió mil perdones. Y Sakuma sonrió y le dio la bienvenida con un cálido beso en los labios.

Tomaron asiento y llamaron al camarero. Tras ordenar el menú, comenzaron a hablar de cómo les había ido el día. Llegó la cena y ambos se dispusieron a comer.

- Por cierto, qué me querías decir esta mañana?

- Ah... verás... - Shuichi no sabía por dónde empezar. Realmente no sabía cómo decirle a Sakuma que se había acostado con Yuki. No es que le debiera explicaciones, pues Sakuma y él tan sólo eran amigos. Pero sentía que había hecho algo que no debía. Sentía que había traicionado a Sakuma. Y esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto.

- Sí? Dime, Shuichi.

- ... ayer por la noche vino Yuki a verme.

- ... - la mirada de Sakuma tomó un tono oscuro. Temor? Quizá...

- Quería que hablásemos.

- Bien... Y hablasteis?

- Bueno... sí. Él... quería que volviese con él. Y... bueno, yo le dije que ya habíamos terminado. Él sabía que nos habíamos acostado y creía que tú eras el motivo... yo, estaba muy confundido... le dije que si le dejé fue por mí mismo... el motivo no era nadie más que él...

- Y follasteis.

- ...

- ...

- Sakuma... tú me has ayudado tanto desde que rompí con Yuki que... siento que te debo algo. Te debía superarlo y no volver a dejarme llevar por él...

- Te equivocas, no me debes nada... Por supuesto, quería que superaras lo de Yuki, pero todo lo que he hecho por ti ha sido porque...

- ... - Shuichi esperaba inquieto las palabras de Sakuma. Qué otro motivo había? No sería... no. Imposible.

- ... da igual, veo que no has entendido nada. - concluyó Sakuma, con mucho pesar en su voz.

- ...

- ... he de marcharme. Lo siento, pasado mañana nos veremos. Recuerda, es la presentación del nuevo single de Nittle Grasper.

- Sé que no te esperabas ésto... en realidad ni yo mismo lo asimilo... por eso, lo siento.

- De qué te disculpas? Por haberte acostado con Yuki... o por no haberte acostado conmigo?

- ... - Shuichi quedó mudo. No esperaba para nada esa salida de Sakuma.

- Una cosa. Ahora se supone que estáis juntos de nuevo?

- No! No... no lo hemos hablado. Es decir, yo no quiero volver con él... pero...

- ... ya. Hasta pronto.

Y dicho ésto, se fue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De vuelta a casa, tras la cena con Sakuma, Shuichi caminaba por la calle cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Conocía bien ése número. De nuevo Yuki.

- Yuki?

- Dónde estás?

- ... de camino a casa.

- De dónde vienes?

- No creo que te incumba...

- ... quieres contestarme?

- No tengo por qué hacerlo.

- Maldito criajo... vas a decírmelo o no?

- ... he ido a cenar con Sakuma.

- ...

- Yuki, yo...

- Ven a mi casa.

- No puedo... es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

- Tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas.

- Yuki... lo de ayer fue un error, me sentí fatal después de hacerlo...

- ... pero no mientras lo hacías.

- ... quizás aún te quiero. Pero no quiero volver a hundirme por ti.

- No te precipitas? Me quieres. Me quieres. Te estoy pidiendo que regreses conmigo. No te basta? Qué he de hacer?

- Yuki... no... yo necesito aclararme. Sólo. Dame tiempo.

- Es por Sakuma, no?

- No! ... bueno, quizá.

- No me digas que por un calentón ya crees que estáis enamorados?

- ...

- Tú siempre serás mío. Y lo sabes. No lo olvides.

- ... he de colgar.

Y llegó a su casa. Se metió en la cama. Y trató inútilmente de dormir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día siguiente fue agobiante para Shuichi. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si volver con Yuki o no. Ahora dudaba. Cuando menos debía, dudaba. Y qué pasaba con todo lo que había hablado con Sakuma? Había decidido que lo mejor era alejarse de Yuki. Se había acostado con Sakuma. Había pasado unos días espléndidos en su compañía. Sakuma le hacía sentir bien, especial. Sakuma le regalaba un mundo a parte para ellos dos. Y temía perder todo eso, por Yuki. Por su principal fuente de amor y dolor. Sobretodo dolor.

Y llegó el día de Nittle Grasper. Una gala por su nuevo disco y single. Ahí se encontraban los principales grupos y cantantes líderes en las listas de la música actual, así como otras personalidades de renombre. Personas como Eiri Yuki.

Y la gala tomó inicio. Tohma dio un destacable discurso, presentando a grandes rasgos el nuevo álbum y los nuevos objetivos de Nittle Grasper. También destacaba el hecho de que Ryuichi Sakuma compaginaría el grupo con su carrera de actor en Estados Unidos. Por lo visto, en un principio Sakuma iba a dejar definitivamente Nittle Grasper, pero por algún motivo cambió de opinión a última hora.

Le llegó el turno a Sakuma.

- Después de Tohma, a mí no me queda mucho que decir. Tan sólo que el nuevo single está dedicado a una persona muy especial. Ya sabes quién eres. Así que... escúchame.

Y comenzó la actuación. Sonaron los primeros acordes. Se redujo la luz a una más tenue. Más íntima.

Y Sakuma entonó las primeras notas.

Shuichi cayó preso de su voz. Y así empezó el show.

_'... cuando te miro_

_le veo a él mirándome _

_una mueca y una sonrisa_

_porque él ha estado dentro de ti_

_Es él todo lo que tú querías de mí?_

_Lo es él todo para ti?_

_A caso te eleva? Te hace sentir real?_

_Te hace llorar? Sabe cómo te sientes?_

_Estás rodeado de amor, tu universo está lleno_

_pero en mi mundo, sólo estás tú_

_Puedo encontrar aún tu aroma en mi piel y ropa_

_Puedo ver aún tu cara cuando estás durmiendo con él_

_Es él todo lo que tú querías de mí?_

_Dime, acaso te eleva? Te hace sentir real?_

_Te hace llorar? Sabe cómo te sientes?_

_Estás rodeado de amor, tu universo está lleno_

_pero en mi mundo, sólo estás tú_

_Tenía mis miedos, tú me liberaste_

_ahora me abrazo a ti _

_como una manta, lleno de dudas_

_A caso te eleva? Te hace sentir real?_

_Te hace llorar? Sabe cómo te sientes?_

_Estás rodeado de amor, tu universo está lleno_

_pero en mi mundo..._

_... Tú me elevas! Tú me haces sentir real!_

_Me haces llorar! Ahora sabes cómo me siento._

_Estás rodeado de amor. Tu universo está lleno._

_Pero en mi mundo... tan sólo estás tú.'_

Y el público rompió en aplausos. Y Shuichi estaba inmóbil. Saladas lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla. Y sus ojos clavados en los de Sakuma. Ambos mirándose intensamente. Y Shuichi no reaccionaba. No asimilaba nada.

- A qué esperas? - dijo Hiro - Corre. Ves al camerino. Jamás he visto a Ryuichi Sakuma temblar en un escenario. Me preguntó qué le habrá pasado. Quizá sea por el destinatario de esta canción.

- ... - y Shuichi se fue directo al camerino de Sakuma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sakuma estaba en su camerino relajándose. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en una actuación.

Se levantó y fue a abrir. Y ahí estaba él.

- Shuichi.

- Explícame... qué ha sido éso...

- ...

- ... - Shuichi se abrazó a Sakuma, aún llorando - ... dímelo...

- Te quiero.

Y sus labios se unieron en un intenso beso.

Siento mucho el enorme retraso.

Ninguno de los personajes de este fanfic me pertenecen. La canción de Sakuma es una traducción de la canción de SR-71 "My World".

R/R


End file.
